I Just Called to Say I Love You
I Just Called to Say I Love You - ballada napisana, produkowana i wykonana przez amerykańskiego piosenkarza Steviego Wondera. Pozostaje najlepiej sprzedającym się singlem Wondera do tej pory, zdobywając rekord, plasując się na pierwsze miejsca 19 list przebojów. Piosenka ta zaowocowała Złotym Globem i Oscarem w kategorii Najlepsza piosenka. Dodatkowo zdobyła trzy nominacje do nagrody Grammy. Tę piosenkę można usłyszeć w filmie DTV Valentine. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna No new years's day To celebrate No chocolate covered candy hearts to give away No first of spring No song to sing In fact here's just another ordinary day No April rain No flowers bloom No wedding saturday within the month of June But what it is Is something true Made up of these three words that I must say to you I just called to say I love you I just called to say how much I care I just called to say I love you And I mean it from the bottom of my heart No summer's high No warm July No harvest moon to light one tender August night No autumn breeze No falling leaves Not even time for birds to fly to southern skies No libra sun No Halloween No giving thanks to all the Christmas joy you bring But what it is Though old so new To fill your heart like no three words could ever do. I just called to say I love you I just called to say how much I care about you I just called to say I love you And I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I just called to say I love you I just called to say how much I care about you I just called to say I love you And I mean it from the bottom of my heart Of my heart Of my heart Tłumaczenie na język polski Żadnego Nowego Roku do świętowania Żadnych czekoladowych serduszek do podarowania Żadnego pierwszego dnia wiosny Żadnej piosenki do zaśpiewania Właściwie jest to tylko kolejny zwykły dzień Żadnego kwietniowego deszczu Żadnych kwitnących kwiatów Żadnej weselnej soboty podczas czerwca Ale to co jest To coś prawdziwego Stworzone z tych trzech słów, które muszę Ci powiedzieć Zadzwoniłem jedynie po to, by powiedzieć, że Cię kocham Zadzwoniłem jedynie po to, by powiedzieć jak bardzo mi zależy Zadzwoniłem jedynie po to, by powiedzieć, że Cię kocham I wyrażam to z głębi mojego serca Żadnej letniej radości Żadnego ciepłego lipca Żadnej pełni księżyca oświetlającej czułą sierpniową noc Żadnego jesiennego podmuchu wiatru Żadnych spadających liści Nawet żadnego czasu odlotu ptaków na południowe nieba Słońce nie jest w znaku Wagi Żadnego Halloween Żadnych podziękowań za całą bożonarodzeniową radość, którą niesiesz Ale to co jest Choć stare to tak nowe By wypełnić Twoje serce tak, jak żadne trzy słowa nigdy by nie potrafiły Zadzwoniłem jedynie po to, by powiedzieć , że Cię kocham Zadzwoniłem jedynie po to, by powiedzieć jak bardzo mi zależy Zadzwoniłem jedynie po to, by powiedzieć, że Cię kocham I wyrażam to z głębi mojego serca Zadzwoniłem jedynie po to, by powiedzieć , że Cię kocham Zadzwoniłem jedynie po to, by powiedzieć jak bardzo mi zależy Zadzwoniłem jedynie po to, by powiedzieć, że Cię kocham I wyrażam to z głębi mojego serca Mojego serca Mojego serca Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu DTV Valentine